Needing You Always
by BeautifulFreak129
Summary: Graverobber and Amber are addicted to each other, they are the other one’s need, obsession, drug. Could something so intense as an obsession ever lead to a happy life together? Gramber.
1. A Little of this for a little of that

**A/N: Gramber is one of my favorite pairings in the Repo fan world and I only thought it fit to create a fan fiction for them. I hope you enjoy this ****J**

**Pairing: Graverobber & Amber Sweet.**

**Rating: Teen.**

**Summary: Graverobber and Amber are addicted to each other, they are the other one's need, obsession, drug. Could something so intense as an obsession ever lead to a happy life together?**

**---**

It was nearly 3 in the morning, and the air was filled with the musty smell of dead bodies. It was a foul odor, but since Graverobber spent much of his time with them, his nose had grown accustomed to the smell. He was sat against the brick wall in an ally way and he could feel his eyes get heavy. He had spent the day as any other, waking early to refill his supply of Zydrate, and then attending to all of his clients' needs by shooting them up. He now needed to rest, and he was going to allow himself this simple pleasure. He pulled his trench coat up to his neck and let his eyes shut.

Minutes after falling asleep, he began dreaming. He was in a graveyard surrounded by tombs that were open. Dozens of corpses surrounded him, and he reached into his pockets to retrieve his needle so that he could extract some Zydrate. But when he reached into his pockets, they were empty. Swearing out loud, he dropped his weight onto the nearest tomb but had forgotten that it was open. He fell inside it and hit his head against the dead body of a rat. He reached his hands up to the sides of the tomb, and pulled himself up. But when he looked out, the once body filled graveyard was filled with nothing. Just miles and miles of darkness.

He then heard someone calling him in the distance. He looked around, trying to locate the voice when he was pushed against a headstone.

"There you are!"

Graverobber's eyes flew open and standing in front of him was none other than Amber Sweet.

"Here I am." he replied, squinting up at her.

"I need a hit Graves." She had her hands on her hips.

"Sorry, all out of Z."

"Liar! You're always loaded. Give me a hit, I need one NOW."

He stared up at her. She looked different than last time, but then again, she always did. Miss. Sweet was addicted to surgery, and this time she had hair that went down her back and stopped at her thighs. Her nose was curved up slightly, and her eyes appeared larger. Her lips were fuller and even her breasts were at least 2 times larger than usually. He had to admit, she looked sexy.

"Oh, come on Graves," Her voice had grown soft and pleading. She knelt down in front of him, with her two bodyguards standing behind her with their arms folded across their chest.

She put her hands on Graverobber's chest, and ran them down, pulling his coat off.

He knew where this was heading. He quickly stood up, before he couldn't stop her.

"Bitch, I said I'm out."

But she wouldn't give up. Her body needed Z and it needed it now. She put her hands up to his belt and tugged on it. "Then go get me some,"

Graverobber felt the cool air against his naked thighs. He felt his pants fall down against his boots and he leaned his head back with a moan when he felt her new full lips take him in her mouth. Oh yeah, he was gonna give her some Z. He would keep giving her some, as much as she wanted, only if she didn't stop.

**A/N: Yay first chapter of Gramber. I hope that you enjoyed this J I had to throw a little action in there, cuz come on, isn't that what Graverobber/Amber are about? Well please R&R and I shall update J**


	2. What happens in a graveyard

**Needing You Always, Chapter 2.**

**---**

"Oh God," Graverobber moaned. He was seconds away from his sweet release and the pleasure that he was receiving was so intense that he couldn't stand it. Finally Amber removed her mouth from him and Graverobber slumped against the wall and to the ground.

"Now I did my part, you do yours." Amber stood up and ran her fingers through her hair. Her body was literally screaming for Z and she was tired of playing bull shit games with her dealer.

Graverobber let his eyes close and he wanted nothing more than to sleep. But Amber wouldn't allow that. She started to kick him with her 6 inch heels until he opened his eyes to glare at her. He unwillingly stood up and pushed Amber off of him when she licked his ear. He headed in the direction towards the nearest graveyard, and stopped when he heard the click clacking of some heels. Amber's heels.

"What the hell are you following me for? I'll be back." He didn't bother to turn when he spoke to her, he just started to walk again.

"How do I know that you're not gonna just blow the fuck outta here after you rid of me?" She spit at his back.

Ignoring her, he continued to walk until he came to his destination. He pulled out a needle from his pant pocket and looked around for a body. This graveyard was one of the newer ones. There were so many deaths because of organ repossessions that nearly every square inch of the city were filled with piles of rotting corpses. He spotted a freshly dug grave and walked over to it. The headstone read George Grey, beloved husband and father. Inside the ground was the body of George (or so Graverobber assumed) and it was covered in plastic lining. No one had bothered to cover the body with dirt (the graveyard caretaker had recently been repossessed and so no one had taken up the job) so it was easy for Graverobber to hop down and squat over the body. He knew that the caretaker (who had been named Jerry) had recently died because he was an active client of Graverobber's. When Jerry stopped coming to Graverobber, Graverobber had asked around and had found out that he had recently died. This was a loss for Graverobber, for Jerry had paid Graverobber top dollar for top dollar stuff.

Graverobber lowered his needle into the corpse's nose, when he heard breathing above him. Taking a deep breath, Graverobber was prepared to run (in case it was security coming to kill him) when he looked up and only saw the bitch.

"What the fuck are you doing? I'm working!" He yelled up at her. She had her hands on her hips and her long raven hair twirled around her waist. Graverobber tried not to think about the fact that she was making his pulse beat fast. He held no amount of care for her, only the presence of her body around him made him feel aroused. It happened every time she was around him. That's how he usually knew when she was coming to him. Coming to demand some Zydrate. Think of it as the ticking clock in the crocodile around Hook. Graverobber laughed to himself at the comparison.

She stared down at him. "Working? You're fucking straddling a corpse! I knew you were into some kinky ass shit but this," she glared down at him with accusing eyes. "Where the hell is the glow?"

"If you could give me a damn minute, then I could get the shit," he returned to the needle in his hand and started to extract Zydrate. He watched in fascination as the tube filled with a bright blue glow, and he pulled it out when it was full. "Here you are princess." He stood up and was standing shoulder width apart over the body.

"That is where you get Zydrate?" Amber's snotty tone had switched to horror.

"Uh, yeah." He looked up at her with confused eyes. How could she not know this?

"So that's why they call you Graverobber?" She was obviously curious, and Graverobber felt obliged to smack her beautiful head of hers into the headstone of Mr. Grey.

"Well no shit."

"Oh, I didn't know that, I thought you just, well, stole money and such from bodies, I had no idea," she had a look of puzzlement, but this look soon was replaced with an angry snarl. "Well then, shoot me up!"

"Nuh uh. You," he pointed up at her, "come down here." he leaned back against the dirt with his arms folded across his chest. With the needle in one hand, and a smirk on his face, Amber stared unbelievably down at him.

"You're fucking kidding me."

"Aw come on princess, I'll make it worth your while." He lifted up his hand with the needle and waved it teasingly at her.

Scowling, she started cursing under her breath and waited until her bodyguards lifted her gently down into the hole 6 feet in the ground. She stumbled over the legs of the body, and her bodyguards went to catch her balance, but she waved them off. "Give me a minute." She ordered them. The guards pulled themselves up and out of the ground. They then stood above the two, Graverobber and Amber, and waited for further orders from her.

Amber pulled a piece of hair that had stuck onto her lip, and she said, "Well I'm here now. Don't make me wait any longer."

Graverobber stepped away from the wall, and walked slowly towards her. He felt his shaft throbbing, and he tried to keep control over himself. When he was in front of her, he bent down and raised his needle. Amber leaned back against the wall, and spread her legs apart. Graverobber then inserted the needle into her thigh, and her back arched back, and a moan escaped her lips. He put his syringe away and waited for Amber to pass out.

Her eyes fluttered shut, and then after a moment, they opened. Graverobber was surprised, Amber was usually knocked out cold after a hit of Z.

She stared right into Graverobber's eyes and with her hand, she motioned her body guards away. They stepped back from the edge of the grave, but still in sight of her nonetheless.

She walked towards Graverobber and ran her hands over her thighs. Confused as fuck, Graverobber stared at her. She fell into his chest, pressing every inch of herself against him. Fighting to control this boner that was coming on, he finally surrendered when she ran her hand down his pants and rested at his throbbing cock. She backed him up against the wall and said, "What's the matter Graverobber? Can't fuck a breathing girl?"

---

**A/N: I LOVED writing this. I hoped that you loved reading this. Please R&R. It makes me update ;) **


	3. Caught by daddy Largo

**Chapter 3 of Needing You Always: Caught by Daddy Largo.**

**---**

Amber ran her hands up to Graverobber's chest, and then with a smirk she pushed him back on his back. Graverobber was laying atop the body underneath and was disgusted until Amber straddled him. Using her delicate fingers to remove his clothes, Graverobber leaned his head back and allowed himself to enjoy this little treat that Amber was giving him. He couldn't understand why she would have sex with him, just to do it. The only time that she ever spread apart her legs was when she didn't have any money to pay Graverobber for the drug. He felt her naked body against his bare chest, and he moaned when she licked around his nipples, putting any thought of Graverobber's right out of his mind. He reached up and grabbed her hair, pulling her face close to his. He wrapped his other hand around her back and flipped her over so that he was on top. Amber had a closed smile on her face, as she reached her hands down and stroked Graverobber's throbbing shaft. Ending this tiny foreplay game they had going on, Graverobber plunged inside of her, causing her to lean her head back and to arch her pelvis up against him until he was in all of the way. With a grunt, he began to thrust, harder each time as Amber wrapped her legs around Graverobber's back.

Graverobber was surprised. He always assumed that Amber was some loose bitch that fucked anyone for anything. But she was tight, and Graverobber knew that he was the only one who had in a while been with Amber. This gave him an unexplained joy. He liked to think that he was the only one who Amber would willingly give herself to, and so this made Graverobber even more hungry for her, and he yelled out when Amber used her nails to scratch his back. He could feel the fresh cut on his flesh, and he bit hard into her neck. She moaned in pain, but showed Graverobber that she liked it when she said, "Again."

Graverobber was about to bite hard into her breast, when he squinted as a sudden light shined down on them. He looked up, with a hand over his eyes, and whispered, "Oh fuck," when he saw a group of security guards with guns and flashlights pointed down at them. Amber's body guards had been knocked out, and Amber squinted up as well to see what this rather rude interruption was. She said the same as Graverobber, "Oh fuck," when she noticed that her father was among the group.

"You disgust me." Rotti mouthed to Amber. "Get the whore and her maggot of a boyfriend out of there." He ordered the guards.

"He's not my boy-" Amber started to correct her father but silenced her mouth when she saw her father turn and glare at her.

**---**

**A/N: I hope you liked this! One of my reviewers suggested that I bring this up to M, and I thought that since I did, why not throw a little mature content in there? LOL please R&R. **


End file.
